<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The hidden mark by Inuhime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131343">The hidden mark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuhime/pseuds/Inuhime'>Inuhime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hidden Marks [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>118 as a pack, Alpha Eddie Diaz, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Evan "Buck" Buckley, M/M, Omega Evan "Buck" Buckley, Possessive Behavior, Protective Eddie Diaz, Public Display of Affection, Safe Sane and Consensual, Soul Bond, Top Eddie Diaz, no beta we die like men, soul marks, though slightly filthy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:21:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuhime/pseuds/Inuhime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a universe where it's omegas who carry the soul marks Evan's own mark has always been messed up. Not bothering to check it for years because he's sure his alpha is with someone else and doesn't want him things come to a head when after a call Eddie finally see it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hidden Marks [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>807</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The hidden mark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, so my version of a soul bond story... Here it is, this idea hit me and my muse wanted it written. Who am I to argue. In this universe omega are the only carriers of the marks, somewhere on their bodies they will have the name of their soul mate and alpha. Alpha never knows or senses anything until the first time they're allowed by the omega to touch the mark. The bond seals when they mate. The omega can choose not to tell or show the mark if they feel the alpha isn't good enough, or is dangerous. Once the bond is in place though the omega can't hide from the alpha. The alpha will always sense where their omega is so they can be there if their omega needs help. Betas do not have marks and are free to marry who ever they damn well please. </p><p>PS: It's come to my attention through rewatching much to my amusement that the locker room area at the 118 is pretty public with all glass walls. I will admit I had forgotten that detail when I wrote this but I still wouldn't change a thing. That being said Hen and Chim are at the ambulance and I believe *I might be wrong* the fire trucks are between them and the locker room, and Bobby is in his office when the Eddie starts talking to Buck so I added a tag. But you know, imagine the trucks how ever you will. XD" </p><p>As always I do not own a thing, I make no money off this. Please do not repost or copy to another site. The only place you should this story is AO3. Kudos and comments feed the writer. ^_^ Happy reading.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The call had been normal for them. Nothing overly dramatic really, just a house fire. A normal run of the mill mild house fire. The 118 arrived at the one story ranch house not yet fully engulfed in flames and got to work. Scent blockers that would last an hour or two before needing to be reapplied already in place. The house itself was almost undamaged as the fire itself was in the garage. The wife had gotten her two kids out and was now crying on the sidewalk dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt, her two kids dressed in pajamas showing this had all caught them by surprise. Really most fires did, so Hen and Chim tried to comfort and calm them, getting them away from the house and towards the ambulance to check for smoke inhalation and so forth. The wife helpfully screaming out ‘my husband is in there!’ as she was pulled away.</p><p>“Buck, Eddie see if you can locate the husband and get him out.” Bobby called out, nodding to the two. “Safely! No heroics! That means you Buck!”</p><p>Eddie grinned, giving Buck a ‘you heard the man’ look as Buck just rolled his eyes as they geared up fully and rushed to the garage.</p><p>“It’s a garage fire…” Buck said a little insulted as he laughed at it too, all the while shaking his head again as if he was saying ‘how much trouble could i get too in a garage fire?’ but knew better than to actually voice his thoughts out loud.</p><p>The two men worked their way to the side of the garage and went in the side door while they could feel and hear the water being sprayed from the truck into the garage itself to put out the fire.</p><p>“See him yet…” Eddie called out already a fair bit distance away, though he could get to Buck in five seconds flat if he had too. Buck was still looking, moving fallen boxes and debris.</p><p>“I think I see him…” Buck called out and hurried over to a corner of the garage where he saw what he thought was a foot sticking out from a bunch of boxes that looked to be still on fire. The state of the things around the man didn’t leave him with a hell of a lot of confidence as to the state of the man. Moving the boxes he indeed found the man, an arm still on fire and unconscious.. Buck rushed quickly putting out the minor fire before pulling the man by his legs further away from the minor fire on the pile of boxes, the man was wearing a thick protective jacket so Buck was hoping the injuries weren't too bad. It left him curious as to what the heck the man was doing though. Thick jacket, thick gloves, Buck looked around as Eddie got back with the stretcher and started to strap the man in. That’s when Buck finally saw it under a bunch of boxes that had fallen on it. A flipped over lawn mower still smoldering, the fire on it being protected by the boxes but not having enough oxygen to really get out of hand. Now though it blazed back to life and Buck rushed. Turning when he saw the thing about to blow like a firecracker. He had no idea what the man had been doing to it, but it didn’t look normal and he sure as hell wasn’t about to try and figure it out now.</p><p>It all happened so fast he wasn’t really sure what happened. All he knew was he saw the lawnmower blow out of the corner of his eye, saw the blades fly out and his eyes locked on Eddie who was still strapping the man in. He didn’t even have to think, he just moved, throwing himself over the man pulling Eddie to the ground flat as the felt the blades fly by him in multiple pieces</p><p>In a matter of seconds Bobby was rushing into the garage with the water hose, dousing out the fire on and around the lawnmower.</p><p>“You two okay?” Bobby called out. “Diaz! Buckley! Are you okay?”</p><p>“Yeah… we’re fine cap…” Buck called out sitting up not feeling it yet, not seeing it. “Eddie?”</p><p>“What the heck was that?” Eddie asked sitting up too after Buck had gotten off him.. “Fine cap…”</p><p>“Lawnmower…” Buck said with a little laugh. Eddie shook his head, helping Buck up to his feet. Between the two of them they finally got the man out to the ambulance.</p><p>It was after the fire was put out and the ambulance had left, Buck and Eddie chatted chuckling that Bobby saw it. Buck was favoring his ‘good leg’ rubbing it absentmindedly. Bobby came over shaking his head, he pushed the man so he was sitting on the back of the truck and felt his leg.</p><p>“It’s nothing cap, just a scratch.” Buck said, trying to be convincing.</p><p>“You got hurt?” Eddie said with a frown standing by Buck, now with his arms crossed over his chest and a stance that said ‘I’m not happy with you’.</p><p>“It’s nothing.. I was gonna take care of it when we got back.” Buck said with a shrug. In truth he didn’t want his leg exposed. In truth he hated people seeing his leg.</p><p>Most ‘normal’ people had a soul mark, most ‘normal’ people’s soul marks weren't messed up, jumbled letters. A soul mark for an omega was normal, most omega showed theirs off with pride, of course most had theirs in normal places. A wrist, an arm, shoulder, back, even chest. But Evan had his on the back of the thigh. After it had become visible when he hit 19 and saw thanks to a mirror that it was just messed letters he knew what that meant.</p><p>His alpha belonged to someone else, he’d chosen some other beta or omega rather than his soulmate, and god didn’t that hurt. That hurt like a bitch for a hell of a long time. Eventually though Evan got over it, got used to having a mess of jumbled letters that didn’t mean a single thing and even stopped looking at it. It’s location meant he could hide it easily. He’d never wear short shorts or a bikini but who needed too anyways. Besides hiding it was better than pitying looks. Which he knew he was going to get now.</p><p>“Bobby I’m fine…” Buck said with a little pout.</p><p>“Yeah.. Then why is your shoe red instead of black?” Bobby said getting the scissors. He cut Buck’s leg pant open, cutting the fabric away completely as Eddie came over with the kit from the truck and Bobby moved to allow Eddie the space to work.</p><p>“So I’m bleeding a little… It doesn’t even hurt…” Buck said and was about to give Bobby a grin when he winced and gave a loud ‘Owww!’ as Eddie started cleaning the area. A deep cut was now visible just below the knee on the side of the leg. As Eddie cleaned, disinfected and tended to the wound he could see it ran all the way to the back of Buck’s leg.</p><p>“Oh.. yeah… Just a little scratch...” Eddie said with a shake of his head, the alpha’s grumble showing if he could growl at Buck he would but he was keeping it professional. He was having to use all his strength to keep Buck’s leg steady. “...It doesn’t even hurt…” He said, copying Buck’s tone from before.</p><p>“Well it didn’t till you started throwing alcohol all over it…” Buck said with a wince again as a few tears started rolling down his cheek.</p><p>“Well I have to disinfect it! Want to get an infection later?” Eddie asked looking up to Buck, his tone going softer when he saw Buck’s beautiful blue eyes watery, and a little red showing the omega really was in pain.</p><p>“No…” Buck said making a face like he was trying to swallow the pain and not show it on his face. But the omega had never been very good at that, and his emotions always showed too well on his face no matter what he tried. Eddie got the cream from the kit that helped with the pain and rubbed it on Buck’s leg.</p><p>“Better…” Eddie said, giving the omega a little smile.</p><p>“Yes.” Buck said, returning the smile down to the alpha. All the while the two nearly forgot the cap was even there as Eddie kept working on the wound. The feel of Buck’s leg in his hands was something that he wouldn’t forget in a while. It was the stuff of fantasies and he was trying very very hard to not growl and kiss the omega right then and there. A few minutes later a bandage covered the wound and Buck stood putting his weight on the leg. It would sting like hell for a while he could tell, but it was fine.</p><p>“Thanks.” Buck said, giving Eddie a smile.</p><p>“Alright, get into the truck. We’ll finish up here.” Bobby said, giving Buck a chuckle.</p><p>“Will do, cap.” Buck said with a grin turning from the two, and going around to go into the truck. That was when Eddie saw it, he was sure Bobby had seen it too. Written down Buck’s now bandaged leg in black letters that stood out like a neon sign against his fair skin ‘Edmundo Diaz’. The soul mark was nearly perfect, you could tell there had been jumbling around thanks to the light scaring around the letters. Eddie knew instantly what it was and why the mark wasn’t fully perfect. He’d been with Shannon, and when an alpha is with another the mark on their soulmate jumbles to show it. But Shannon was dead, had been for over a year. The fact that Buck hadn’t told him hit him like a bucket of ice water. His omega, his soulmate and he wasn’t told.</p><p>Alpha’s didn’t always get told. It was like one of mother nature’s jokes on humanity. The alphas always thought they were in control, but it was omegas who really decided. Omegas who carried the soul mark, could meet their alphas and decide if they really wanted to go through with it or not. If they didn’t like you, if they for any reason found you not good enough, not safe, not a good provider they could just hide their mark, and not tell. The alpha would never even know they’d met their soulmate.</p><p>The soul bond only activates at the bite. Many omegas chose not to tell for many reasons. Stories of omegas getting abused, and killed by controlling abusive alpha spouses weren’t uncommon after all, and once the bond was activated there was no hiding. An alpha could tell where his omega was, if they were in danger or happy. It was supposed to be a natural defense so the alpha could know if their omega needed help. There were many stories of alphas going into a rage and rushing to the side of their omegas who were getting mugged, or attacked for any reason. Alphas rushing into hospitals in a fear induced rage when their omegas were in an accident and them knowing exactly where their omega was. Eddie had heard it described almost like a homing beacon that never really shuts off while your omega is alive. He’d heard old alphas say that at first it’s almost too much,  but that the worst moment of their lives was when it went silent. Alphas never really recovered from that, he knew family members that died soon after their omegas did.</p><p>Of course some alpha turned it into a weapon against their omega. So most omega had learned, and gotten smart. Thus many now chose to take their time and study the alphas first. But an alpha finding out their omega chose not to tell, chose to keep it to themselves, chose to not be your omega… That was humiliating, it was the worst hit to an alpha’s ego. For some omegas that situation turned deadly. Eddie couldn't imagine ever harming Buck, even now, but he did need to know why.</p><p>“Eddie... “ Bobby said, putting a hand on his shoulder. He must have been really shitty looking now if Bobby was trying to be comforting at this moment. “There could be a lot of reasons why he hasn’t told you. Don’t think of the worst… You know Buck has been through a hell of a lot. Okay… Talk to him first before you judge. You only just a year ago lost Shannon, for all we know he might not realize. The location of his mark would make it hard for him to see it everyday and this is Buck we’re talking about...”</p><p>Eddie took a breath and nodded, calming himself down. Bobby was right, he couldn’t jump at conclusions, or speculations, not with Buck. Buck who’d had a crappy family life, no true alpha figure to love him and only his beta sister as a parental figure. Buck who’d had to fight his entire life just to prove he could do things, and be what he wanted to be, not what his parents or society thought he should be. Buck who did anything and everything to be there for him. Who got him Carla and helped him take care of Christopher so much he’d practically become a second parent to him already. Buck wouldn’t hurt him like this. But at the same time there was that voice in his head. The voice that said ‘Shannon left, you were a crap alpha for her, why would Buck bother with you?’ and ‘Buck could get any alpha he wants, why would he choose you? Even your parents think your kid should be with them.’</p><p>“Come on, we still have to pack up the scene and head back.” Bobby said, patting Eddie’s shoulder. </p><p>Twenty minutes later they were pulling into the firehouse, the ambulance already there. Hen and Chim cleaning it out.</p><p>“What took ya so long?” Chim asked, looking to the ladder truck with a laugh.</p><p>“Someone got hurt and didn’t tell us.” Bobby said with that ‘guess who’ tone as he got out of the truck. Chim and Hen looked over as Buck got out, missing a pant leg, with a leg bandaged. At first they chuckled because of course it would have to be Buck.</p><p>“I’m fine… I’m gonna go change…” Buck said heading for the lockers before he could be asked anything else. Chim and Hen being as observant as they were didn’t miss the mark though. The two raised an eyebrow high and looked over to the cap. and to Eddie who was now getting off the truck and silently following after Buck looking like the devil was going to take him. The two paramedics looked to their cap. and Bobby sighed, rubbing his face a little.</p><p>“Just… keep an ear out… Okay… Eddie wouldn’t ever hurt Buck but tensions can flare… You never know with alphas, but they need to talk things out.” Bobby said heading upstairs to start dinner. Hen and Chim frowned but in the end looked at each other before looking off towards the locker room worried. Chim might be a beta, but he knew where to inject to bring down an alpha quick, and Hen was all alpha; She’d fight anyone to keep her Buckaroo safe mark be damned.  No one hurt her pack brother and Eddie might be pack too but in this case she’d protect Buck first. </p><p>Buck didn’t know what the hell had happened while Bobby and Eddie packed up the scene but when the two had come back into the truck the tension could be cut with a knife and Buck didn’t know what to make of it. Eddie who’d been loving and worried before was now all stiff and growly with him. It made his omega side shrink into itself. So yeah he practically flew out of the truck and into the locker room as an excuse to get out of there.</p><p>He was looking for his spare pants, the cut ones now in the trash when he heard the door open and smelled an upset Eddie before he actually saw him. He groaned a little bit to himself realizing that meant the scent blockers wore off.  Being in his underwear and with his scent on full blast wasn’t the way he’d wanted to have a confrontation with Eddie. Because he knew that’s where this was heading even if he didn’t know why, he was sure Eddie would let him know. His butt was to the doorway when Eddie came into his area of the lockers. He heard the little gasp as he finally found his pants in the mess that was his locker and moved to put them on.</p><p>“Anything you need to tell me?” Eddie said, a low rumble of a growl in his tone. The growl was more at himself than at Buck. The first thing he saw on full display was Buck’s ass as he bent over to put on the pants. The underwear didn’t leave much to the imagination and he could really imagine what it would feel like to grab that ass with no problems.</p><p>“I’m sorry I got hurt. I wasn’t thinking, I just saw the blades heading to us and you were sitting up too high and I didn’t want your head cut off… Call me crazy like that.” Buck said, sarcasm deep in his tone. The ‘I'm sorry’ is well practiced by now.</p><p>“Not about that.” Eddie said, though Buck couldn’t tell if the tone now was angry, annoyed, or just hurt, or maybe all three. The scent was just as confusing, and  that confused him even more. Why would Eddie feel like this because he got hurt? Not that the people’s behavior around him ever really made sense to him when he got hurt but now it was particularly confusing.</p><p>“I don’t understand what else you think I’d need to tell you?” Buck said genuinely confused, turning to face Eddie now that he was fully dressed again. Eye to eye now he could see the state Eddie was in and it actually scared him a little. He’d never seen him this alpha before, his fangs were out, his eyes red. Buck frowned and took a minor move to take a step back but stopped himself because this was Eddie and he was sure Eddie wouldn’t hurt him.</p><p>“Really Buck? Nothing huh?” Eddie said, coming closer. Buck took that step back when he heard the tone, ending up pressed against the lockers. “I saw it.” Eddie whispered into Buck’s ear.</p><p>Buck’s heart was now going a mile a minute. He could feel his body tense up, his nerves getting frayed every time he felt Eddie’s breath in his neck. When Eddie got even closer he felt the alpha’s bulge against his thigh and a whimper escaped him before he could control it. Nearly every sex dream he’d ever had about the alpha in front of him started something like this, and he knew he couldn’t control himself if this went any further. Eddie would realize just how crappily, sickly in love he was with him.</p><p>“I don’t…. I don’t understand Eddie… I really don’t… Please...” Buck said wishing it hadn’t come off so scared, wishing it hadn’t been a whimper, wishing his scent and his slick production wasn’t going into overdrive. But at least it did the trick. Eddie backed off just a bit, both arms on either side of Buck’s head studying the omega carefully, taking in his scent. There was no lie there, only the scent of arousal, and confusion with a hint of fear.</p><p>“Your mark! Buck.” Eddie said starring the male omega down. “I saw your mark.”</p><p>That only served to add more confusion to Buck’s scent and Eddie honestly didn’t know what to do with him now, the omega’s scent was just making it harder for him to think straight. There were often jokes around the pack of the firehouse that Buck was their ‘himbo’ but honestly Eddie didn’t pay attention to them. He knew Buck was smart, at a scene when something had to be figured out there was no one better than Buck and his ingenuity and intelligence had saved a lot of lives. But right here standing in front of him looking like a confused puppy he could see what they meant. He felt all the anger melt out of him. He hadn’t been keeping it from him… Buck genuinely didn’t know.  Red eyes went back to their normal beautiful, warm brown tones and he moved his hands away from the lockers. He kept his eyes locked with Buck, brown staring into blue as if he wanted to read the omega’s soul. It was making Buck squirm a little and Eddie could admit he was enjoying it. Buck’s scent still screamed confusion, but the scent of arousal was quickly overpowering it. That scent screamed ‘take me alpha’ and Eddie could get lost in it happily.</p><p>Hands went to the man’s recently put on pants and he expertly unbuttoned them, a few seconds later the sounds of the zipper being pulled down filled the silent locker room. If Buck ever told him to stop he would, if he told him to leave him alone he would. But Buck didn’t, Buck answered his staring with a stare of his own;  Buck studied him like he studied Buck. A brush of his hand against Buck’s crotch made him smile a bit because he could feel the omega’s dick hard and full. It was big, even a beta would be envious of that size. He shouldn’t be surprised, Evan had a reputation for sleeping around with beta women. You couldn’t do that with one of those ‘delicate’ little omega dicks that some had.  It made Eddie want to suck it, made Eddie want to drive Buck crazy showing him who that belonged to now. But he didn’t, he had a goal and right now it wasn’t that.</p><p>Eyes still locked onto beautiful blue ones as Eddie lifted Buck’s leg, Buck raised an eyebrow slightly but he let Eddie maneuver him. One leg at a time the pants came off and laid on the floor besides them. Buck felt a hand on his bandaged leg and steadied himself with the other letting Eddie handle most of his weight.  One hand held the leg up, while a free hand delicately felt for the raised skin of the mark on the back of the thigh. Eddie smiled silently at him like he was waiting for something.</p><p>Eddie felt it then delicate raised skin, the moment he ran a finger over the letters it he felt a shiver of electricity run down his spine. He’d heard that feeling your omega’s mark was like nothing else in the world. This feeling, it was euphoric he nearly popped a knot right then and there. The growl that escaped him as he pressed Buck into the locker when the man nearly collapsed onto him could be heard through the station he was sure.</p><p>“What?” Buck said with a breathless gasp, heart practically beating out of his chest. His underwear stained with slick, and precum from one simple touch. His body, his omega side wanted him on all fours presenting for Eddie even as he was pressed against the lockers, and he didn’t understand why but gods he wanted more. He wanted everything Eddie was willing to give.</p><p>“Eres mio! You’re mine.” Eddie growled out against his ear. “You wear my mark. My name.” Eddie added now licking and gently biting at his neck and Buck lost the little strength he had. Eddie maneuvered them to the floor and moved Buck so he was still being supported by the lockers, but the omega was now sitting over Eddie’s clothed erection and the feel of it made him whimper again. Made him flush pink all over, moaning out a little ‘what?’ as his brain raced to catch up to what was happening even as Eddie steadied him because they couldn’t do this here. Not at work, no matter how much he wanted it right now. Plus he wanted Buck to fully understand. He wouldn’t be one of those alphas that forced things on omegas who didn’t understand what was really going on.</p><p>“My… mark?” Buck said with more whimpers, shaking now as he looked straight at Eddie trying to see if he was kidding. The locker was rushed into by Bobby, Chim, and Hen who looked at the two clearly trying to decide if Eddie was hurting Buck or not.</p><p>“Your mark is my name.” Eddie explained not bothering to even look at the other three who’d just barged in. The alpha was too focused on his omega to bother with pack members he knew he didn’t have to worry about.</p><p>“Your…” Buck said breathless with a little confused puppy look on his face that made Eddie raise a hand and caress his face with a smile on his own face.</p><p>“You’re mine.” Eddie said leaning in, lips pressed against lips and Eddie rumbled in his chest feeling those full pink lips open up for him. Feeling those whimpers, that moan, that heat against him. The kiss was quick, but oh could he get used to them.</p><p>“I’m….” Buck said breathless again, but this time from the kiss. For what felt like the up-tenth time they were staring at each other. “My.. mark is a mess… It’s… a jumble of letters… It’s….” Buck said and a little frown developed on his flushed face, and Eddie could tell the second realization hit him. “Shannon died…”</p><p>All the pieces fitting into the puzzle felt like the biggest shock. Because only your alpha’s touch on your mark felt like he’d just felt. Only your alpha could make you feel like an orgasm and electricity running down your skin at the same time when they touched your mark. It was one of the ways you knew that was your alpha.</p><p>“I would have divorced her anyways. She had already asked for it, your mark would have shown my name soon after when I felt really free from her.” Eddie said caressing Buck’s face again, a soft smile as he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Buck’s scent gland making the other man shiver.</p><p>Buck’s mind processed all the information, and he started crying. Wrapping his arms around Eddie’s neck he hid his face into the alpha’s shoulder, fear inundating his scent. The idea that Eddie might have thought he knew and didn't want him, or find him unworthy of being loved breaking him, scaring him like nothing ever had.</p><p>“I’m sorry… Eddie… I’m sorry… I promise I didn’t know… Alpha I promise… I would have told y….”</p><p>Eddie stopped his rambling wrapping his arms around him tightly, kissing his hair as he did so, his scent smelling of nothing but protective, loving, happy alpha until he smelled the fear going away to be replaced with the scent of a happy omega.  Because whatever anger or hurt he’d felt before was long gone now. Whatever voices of doubt there were had gone quiet the moment he realized Buck was his. Buck wanted to be his. Evan Buckley was his and he was Buck’s and no one could take that away from him.</p><p>“It’s okay… Omega. It’s okay, I’m not mad. I understand, really I do Buck.” Eddie said, and finally looked over when the door opened again and this time it was Chim and Hen leaving. The alpha beta pair smelled amused, they would probably never hear the end of it later but for now this was too serious yet to tease about.</p><p>“Take him home… You have a week off, call me if you need more than that.” Bobby said, giving Eddie a smile and a nod. “Take care of him.”</p><p>Eddie nodded giving the older man a smile, he could hear the implied threat there. Bobby was protective and he might be an omega like Buck but there was nothing in this world more dangerous than an omega protecting their kids. To Bobby that’s just what Buck was, his kid, his overgrown child that still needed protecting. Eddie smiled again feeling Buck relax against him as Bobby left.</p><p>“Come on… Let’s go home.”  Eddie said, giving Buck one last kiss before he let the man get up and move to his pants to get them on again. They didn’t need to talk about what would happen when they got home. They both needed it, they both yearned for it like nothing else. Both were desperate for it, and Buck didn’t need to be told ‘home’ was Eddie’s place. Because it had been for a while now to him, his own apartment always felt cold, lonely. Now though he was sure he’d never feel that way again.</p><p>They made their way out of the station with their duffels over their shoulders. Evan could hear Chim on the phone laughing. Probably talking with Maddie, he’d have to call her later… At some point, he wasn’t sure how long the mating lasted. Some people took days to themselves while they bonded, mated, and just fucked each other for days like they were in heat. Others were good with a day, but Buck had a feeling they’d be the ‘days’ kind. He couldn’t imagine ever not wanting to feel Eddie against him like he’d felt him in that locker room. He’d never be able to look at his locker the same way again.</p><p>“You okay over there?” Eddie asked as he started up his truck after getting into the driver’s seat.</p><p>“Yeah… thinking… I’ll have to call Maddie at some point.” Buck said, looking to Eddie with a flush of pink on his cheeks, his lips still red from the kissing earlier.<br/>“Cap gave us a week off, plenty of time for you to call Maddie.” Eddie said with a chuckle because he could smell what was making the omega blush. The scent was so good it made him even hornier.</p><p>“Plenty of time to move me in… Right?” Buck asked looking over, a hint of fear making its way into his scent. He didn’t want to push anything, and while most couples moved in together right away. He never wanted to assume, he’d learned that the hard way with Abby.</p><p>“Of course.” Eddie said, giving Buck a reassuring smile almost instantly hating the fear scent there. Knowing that was insecurity and his alpha side hated it. “I’ll call my cousins, we can take two days to bond, get the bites to settle. Because I know I won’t want you around others too soon. But then I think I can control myself around family so we can get you moved in and you can settle as you like. I know omegas like to nest and I want you happy. I want you to feel safe.”</p><p>“I would feel safe wherever you are Eddie.” Buck said with a little chuckle and a smirk at him. The admission made Eddie’s heart soar, made his alpha puff out his chest a bit. Buck has always been very good for his ego.</p><p>~*~</p><p>2 hours multiple family calls and visits later where Buck had been made to wait in the truck because a very possessive Eddie didn't want to see him around anyone… Yeah not even around his own ‘abuela’ who Buck already knew, a woman who was who knew how old exactly because Evan was better behaved than to ask. But yes after all that time in Eddie’s truck ‘hidden away’ like a princess Eddie had managed to properly work out who’d have Christopher. It had been worked out that Tia Pepa would have him but she’d bring him over to aduela’s while she went to work and Carla would be coming over here instead of Eddie’s house. Eddie had spoken and explained things to Christopher who was elated at the news and immediately asked his father if Evan was really going to be his omega daddy. Eddie had chuckled and ruffled his son’s hair. Evan didn’t know exactly what Eddie had told Christopher because he’d said it too low, but Christopher had giggled and laughed loudly, and had waved over to him excited. Evan felt a bit bad because he’d wanted to go over and give the boy a hug and tell him he would love to be his omega parent, but every time he made a move that even looked like he was thinking of getting out of the truck Eddie threw him a look that was trouble. So he’d behaved and stayed put. Through the two hours Evan understood this was normal behavior for an alpha who had just recently found his omega mate and hadn’t been able to mark him properly yet, hadn’t been able to be marked properly yet. It was ancient times when omegas were taken from the alphas by other alphas that didn’t care about soul-marks, but the instinct to protect was still there.</p><p>So now 2 hours later, sitting on the edge of Eddie’s bed, in Eddie’s master bedroom moaning loud as he watched Eddie on his knees in front of him licking the head of his cock like a lollipop he had to be very very happy he behaved. Evan moaned again, biting his bottom lip unconsciously making those lips even redder as Eddie brought the cock into his mouth and Evan could only think this was the filthiest, best thing he’d ever experienced. Not many alpha’s did this, not many even thought omegas enjoyed it. They did but men are idiots, Evan isn’t gonna argue that point. Women are right about that.</p><p>“Eddie…” Evan said with a little tone that made Eddie groan around his cock. Evan’s hand went to Eddie’s hair, clutching it as gently as he could before he saw the look on Eddie’s face and he guided the man further down his cock until Eddie was deep throating him, and Evan could only close his eyes and whimper at the heat of that as he started fucking Eddie’s mouth fast. The idea that Eddie could take this, that Eddie could do this and he’d have to have learned it somewhere was amazing, told him that yeah maybe that saying was right. It’s always the quiet ones, and he knew he wasn’t going to last long.</p><p>“Eddie….” Evan called out groaning loudly as he pulled out just in time to flop backwards onto the bed holding the base of his cock as he spurted all over his own belly.</p><p>“Should have cum in my mouth babe, I wanted to taste you.” Eddie said with a grin and a rough sound to his voice. It made Evan whimpered, his cock bravely trying to get hard again. He looked down seeing Eddie licking the cum off his stomach and just whimpered louder. His legs going open out of instinct, Eddie maneuvered himself and was able to sit there on his knees, on the bed between Evan’s legs just watching the view with a smirk</p><p>“Here I thought you’d be filthier than me…” Eddie said with a little grin. “But who would have known huh… I love making you blush omega.” Eddie added now moving a finger into Evan’s ass. He watched as Evan arched his back when he felt it and just moaned to himself to keep from rushing his cock into Evan’s ass. From what he could feel he knew Evan hadn’t had an alpha before. With Buck 1.0’s reputation he wouldn’t have guessed Evan to have any virginity left, but it seemed he did. Part of him was somewhat annoyed, other alpha’s would be happy but not Eddie. This meant he had to be slow, gentle when all he wanted was to ram home and have Evan around him.</p><p>“Ed...die… please….” Evan said with a little whine to his voice. “Alpha…” He said as instinct made him want to close his legs. It was so much sensation, so much feeling he wasn’t sure he could take it.</p><p>Eddie chuckled to himself and lifted Evan’s leg straight in the air. He used his free hand and ran a finger gently over the soul mark. The reaction was instant, Evan bucked on the bed, his back arching off it as he grabbed at the sheets. The moan the loudest one yet his cock spurted cum onto his belly again. Eddie grinned as he watched, loving the view of Evan in orgasm.</p><p>It had the intended reaction too, he was soaked in slick now, muscles fully relaxed as the omega was coming down from the surprise orgasm so Eddie could open him up. Eddie could push two, three fingers in scissoring his omega fully open as he did so, his fingers getting covered in slick in the process.</p><p>While Evan still recuperated Eddie moved and leaned over him, he kissed him passionately and moaned at the feel of Evan’s lips on his as he started to enter the omega. Slowly at first, so slow, because he needed to be gentle. Needed to make this soo good. Evan whimpered into the kiss as Eddie stretched out their arms together, their fingers intertwined as he stilled for a minute to give his omega time to adjust before he started rocking in and out.</p><p>“Mine…” Eddie said with a growl as he felt Evan’s legs go around his waist.</p><p>“Eddie….” Evan called out. The feel of the alpha’s cock inside of him was like nothing he’d ever felt before. It was ecstasy, he was in heaven. Could feel every thrust, every thick vein as the cock worked in and out hitting that spot inside him every time, and he didn’t know how Eddie was doing it but his eyes watered a bit at the feel of it all.</p><p>“Mine… say it…” Eddie called out, his thrusts getting faster, going stronger.</p><p>“Yours! Only yours! Eddie….” Evan called out. Back arched off the bed as he whimpered out when Eddie went balls deep and he just orgasmed again, nearly blacking out from it.<br/>“Soo sensitive…” Eddie said with a grin, he licked down his neck letting go of Evan’s hands to hold himself up properly so he could thrust into Evan even more, even harder. All grace now gone, he just needed to cum… Needed to claim, and make this omega his. “Bite me omega!” Eddie said, practically ordered as he thrust harder feeling the heat around him, feeling the muscles contract around his cock.</p><p>Evan groaned, his cock trying unsuccessfully to orgasm again at the order. But he lifted his head, ran his hands feeling every muscle before he ran a hand through Eddie’s hair and he felt his fangs grow a bit and he leaned in biting deep into his alpha’s scent gland. The blood that hit him exploded his world. All at once it was like the universe itself was different and he moaned loudly as he bit down, then licked at the wound. His mind and heart realizing this alpha was his. He’d given himself to Evan and there was no breaking that, no coming back from that. It meant he’d never leave Evan. Evan would never be alone again. He had a family, somewhere he belonged, someone that loved him, would care about him. He hadn’t even noticed until he came down from his bonding high that Eddie had popped his knot and was now whimpering out his own orgasm locked deep into Evan’s ass.</p><p>“Eddie…” Evan said with a soft, sexed out tone. Eddie could admit to himself he’d gone a bit tense before the bite not knowing what to expect. He had thought it would hurt, and it had but only for a few seconds before he felt part of the bond take hold of his mind. All of a sudden he could feel what he knew had to be Evan’s heartbeat and the orgasm of it rushed through him so fast and hard he locked in and whimpered like he’d never whimpered before. As soon as Evan was done though he heard his name and looked up just as Evan presented his neck to him, and he didn’t need to be told twice.</p><p>The alpha growled loudly, biting down on Evan’s scent gland, and Evan could feel him flooding him for a second time. He closed his eyes at the feel of it all, knowing he’d be leaking cum for days after this and it just made him whimper in joy again. Feeling their bonds connect, feeling the happiness, the joy of having his alpha. The heat of his alpha’s knot inside him. He wasn’t thrusting anymore but every time he pumped a bit more the knot would rub and make Evan whimper and try to throw his head back all over again but instead was held still by his alpha.</p><p>By the time Eddie let go of his neck they were both a mess of cum, and sweat but gods they were both happier than they’d ever been before. The bond was solid and alive between them. Eddie could feel Evan’s heart going a mile a minute and while he knew he’d be able to control it later he knew for now it was there fully open and alive just as Evan was under him.</p><p>“Love you.” Evan said looking up to him with the sweetest, most tired expression he’d ever seen on the other man. Eddie leaned down with a smile, taking those lips and kissing them passionately, biting the bottom one a bit too drawing a bit of blood, leaving another subtle mark on his omega..</p><p>“Love you too, cariño.” Eddie said after the kiss with the smile that wouldn’t leave his face. They curled around each other, Evan curling into his chest, breathing coming down slowly as the knot locked them in place and Evan closed his eyes tiredly. Eddie wrapped an arm around his omega, kissing the top of his head and smiling. Both sated, happy and quickly falling asleep. </p><p>~*~</p><p>At the 118 dinner was a joyous, rowdy occasion. Athena and Maddie guests tonight as money was being passed around as the pack discussed who’d won and teased those who’d lost; And Maddie groaned a little but laughed too because…</p><p>“Guys he’s my brother!” and it made everyone laugh and apologize without really meaning too because this was hilarious and everyone was happy the two found each other. Now there officially no single people in the pack. Bobby would have paperwork, and meetings about it. But he’d fight tooth and nail to keep his pack together, and he knew they’d be even better firefighters now. Well if the new happy couple didn’t know about those bets, well…. It was just as good really, they’d find out… Eventually...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>